You Won't Ever Be Lonely
by BURT'SFROG
Summary: A little songfic, but the trick is you have to read it to find the pairing. Please review, if I get enough reviews I may turn it into a series.
1. Chapter 1

You Won't Ever Be Lonely 

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, song, or characters.

Author's Note: Just a short little songfic I though of yesterday in the car.

**_Life may not always go your way_**

**_ And every once in awhile You might have a bad day _**

**_But, I promise you now _**

**_You won't ever be lonely_**

It had been two years since she had last seen Will, and it wasn't easy going at it alone with a twelve year old boy. He had been playing with her sword, the one _he_ had given her, when he destroyed the entire kitchen. Sending him to his room was hard, how he needed a father and she needed a lover, no one could understand. She sat alone in the floor crying, she was always alone.

_**The sky turns dark **_

_**And everything goes wrong **_

_**Run to me and I'll leave the light on **_

_**And I promise you now **_

_**You won't ever be lonely**_

It had began to storm when she looked outside over the cliffs. She saw a sight that made her jaw drop, there was the ship she longed for, using her scope she looked closer until she saw the Captain giving orders on his way to his cabin. Telling her son to stay in his room she made her way to the ship, to the Captains quarters, where the candles were burning.

_**For as long as I live **_

_**There will always be **_

_**A place you belong **_

_**Here beside me, heart and soul **_

_**Baby, you only **_

_**And I promise you now **_

_**You won't ever be lonely**_

Opening the door without hesitation she barged in, standing up his face softened. Pressing her lips to his she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel him growing hard beneath her pressing against her center. As he placed her on his bed she began to strip him of his clothing revealing his tan chest. Taking off her shirt he focused attention on each breast until he had had his fill. Sliding out of her skirt she forced his pants down, falling on top of her his member felt hard against her stomach. Kissing her neck he slowly entered her, with every thrust she moaned his name, scratched his back, and sent him farther over the edge. Flipping over she took control and rode him hard, bringing him to climax before her. Flipping once more he rode it out filling her with his seed until she climaxed. Laying there beside she felt that was where she needed to be.

_**It's still gonna snow **_

_**And it's still gonna rain **_

_**The wind's gonna blow **_

_**On a cold winter day **_

_**And I promise you now**_

_** You won't ever be lonely**_

Outside the lighting crashed and the boat rocked in the wind, but they just laid there.

_**You're safe from the world **_

_**Wrapped in my arms **_

_**And I'll never let you go**_

_** Baby, here's where it starts **_

_**And I promise you now **_

_**You won't ever be lonely**_

She felt safe with him, nothing scared her when his arms were around her. She wanted to stay there forever but knew she couldn't.

_**Here's a shoulder you can cry on **_

_**And a love you can rely on**_

As she began to cry he held her close and kissed her tears away, he would always be here for her even if she couldn't always be here.

_**For as long as I live **_

_**There will always be**_

_** A place you belong **_

_**Here beside me, heart and soul **_

_**Baby, you only **_

_**And I promise you now **_

_**You won't ever be lonely**_

Putting her clothes back on she smiled at him, he was asleep. It was best to leave now, she wasn't good at good byes. Rowing back inland she finally spoke to him, "I love you, Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

Riding For a Fall 

Disclaimer: Don't own them, the song, or the title.

Author's Note: Second chapter review more and I will write more.

_**Last night you told her, you could never hold her.  
'Cause a cowboy's just gotta be free.  
Her heart was breakin', yours was achin,  
But you saddled up to follow your dreams.**_

Jack woke up in Elizabeth's bed wondering how leaving would go. He knew that even though she knew he could never stay it still broke her heart and he hurt when she hurt. Putting on his hat and boots he left her house on the hill and rowed back to the Pearl.

_**Coffee on your campfire, wind through the barbed wire,  
You huddle close to the flames.  
Though she's far behind you, the night wind reminds you.  
It just keeps on whisperin' her name.**_

Sitting behind his desk he held his bottle of rum, watching the flame in his lamp flicker. The wind whipping against his cabin spoke to him, all he could hear was her name. He knew she missed him but could he be missing her?

_**You can make a run for the border,  
Try to hide up the hole in the wall.  
But don't you know your arms are achin' to hold her.  
And cowboy even though you're ridin' tall.  
Cowboy you're riding for a fall..**_

Sailing away from the island he began to feel the pain of leaving. Hiding back in his cabin he drank himself into hiding wishing he could stay there forever but his need for freedom would never allow him to stay.

_**Midnight the moons up, hands around your tin cup.  
The frost settles in on the sage.  
The nights gettin' colder, well, man you're gettin' older.  
T'night you're feelin' you're age.**_

Sitting on the railing Jack drank his rum and watched the moon rise high above the sea. He spent the next few hours thinking of how he had spent his life alone. Then and there he remembered how he vowed to himself that if he found the fountain of youth he would try to get Elizabeth to settle down in his way of course. Having her on the Pearl would be like old times and the kid would add some humor.

_**Well, why don't you turn back, just saddle up and backtrack.  
You know you'll never find a love quite like hers.  
And tell me, on a cold lonesome evenin', what the hell goods your freedom?  
Don't you think it's time you hung up your spurs?**_

Running to the crew he woke Gibbs in a screaming frenzy. Giving his old friend the new heading he began to think how he was going to get her to come with him, plus there was the little issue of Will and the boy. Bring them here was the only solution.

_**You can make a run for the border, try to hide up the hole in the wall.  
But don't you know your arms are achin' to hold her.  
And cowboy even though you're ridin' tall...You're ridin' for a fall.  
Cowboy, you're Riding For A Fall...**_

He knew what he had to do. He was done running, done hiding from the truth. He needed to be with her, Jack Sparrow had finally fallen and he had fallen hard.

_If anyone can tell me the name of the two artists who sang the first two songs they can pick the third song. The third one needs to be from Elizabeth's point of view._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Strong Enough To Be Your Man**_

_**I know there's times  
You've been tormented by the questions in your mind  
Will our love last  
Or simply fade away as time begins to pass  
You're a complicated lady that's for sure  
With a need for someone unafraid to make you feel secure  
And if you wonder if I'm strong enough to be your man  
Yes,I am  
Yes,I am**_

Walking onto the beach he had never actually set foot on before, it was Lizzie HIS Lizzie who had sought him out, Jack felt a sudden chill run through him. What if she told him to leave, what if she said he was only a fix, what if she told him he couldn't handle her and her son, what if he told her he loved her? Elizabeth was definitely complicated, but Jack was vexed, hell he was more than vexed he was in love. __

Don't let yourself imagine it's a lie  
I'm not the kind to turn and say goodbye  
And though you test my soul  
And make yourself so hard to hold  
I'm gonna make you understand  
I'm strong enough to be your man

Elizabeth heard a knock on her door, which really did surprise her seeing as how no one else was on the island. Opening it she didn't believe what she saw let alone what she heard.

"Lizabeth, bloody hell how am I going to say this, the crew are building huts down on the opposite side of the hill. 'Cause we need to stay ashore, until the lad learns the ways of a ship, don't want 'im hurt."

"So what are you saying Jack, you want to be with me?"

"Yes."_**  
**_

_**Do you believe  
When I look in your eyes and swear  
I'll never leave  
What will it take  
To make you know that what we have is here to stay  
Yes,I know that you've been loved and left before  
But I promise you won't ever see me walking out the door  
And if you wonder if I'm strong enough to your man  
Yes,I am  
Yes,I am**_

"I don't know if I can handle this, I don't know if I'm strong enough."

Pulling her to his chest, Jack stroked her hair.

"Don't worry, my Lizzie, I'm strong enough for the both of us."


End file.
